Fiber optic telecommunications technology is becoming more prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers. A typical fiber optic telecommunications system includes a network of fiber optic cables (e.g., distribution cables or branch cables such as drop cables or stub cables) routed from a central location (e.g., a service provider's central office) to remote locations in close proximity to subscribers. The fiber optic telecommunications systems also can include additional components, such as fiber distribution hubs housing optical splitters for splitting optical signals and drop terminals providing interconnect locations for facilitating connecting subscribers to the fiber optic network.
A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule assembly supported at a distal end of a connector housing. A spring is used to bias the ferrule assembly in a distal direction relative to the connector housing. The ferrule functions to support an end portion of at least one optical fiber. In the case of a multi-fiber ferrule, the ends of multiple fibers are supported. When the fiber optic connectors are connected, their respected optical fibers are coaxially aligned so that an optical signal can be transmitted from optical fiber to optical fiber through the aligned optical fibers. For many fiber optic connector styles, alignment between two fiber optic connectors is provided through the use of an intermediate fiber optic adapter.